


Father and Son

by Shadowlight17



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker's NOT dead, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Manipulation, Other, There's hope for Vader, fighting inner demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight17/pseuds/Shadowlight17
Summary: Darth Vader has set a cunning trap on Cloud City for the son of Anakin Skywalker. Vader is now locked in the midst of battle with Luke Skywalker. This battle is simple compared to the one he is having in his mind with the shadow of his former self.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I typed this up some time ago with a friend and thought we should share some of what we created. Enjoy! 

So there is no confusion: Thoughts don't have quotation marks as opposed to what is said out loud. 

**Bold: Emperor Palpatine**

_**Bold Italics: Vader's inner thoughts and the embodiment of who Vader is at the time of the thoughts. Anakin Skywalker, the shadow of Vader's past.** _

_Italics:_ _Anakin Skywalker, the shadow of Vader's past._

* * *

Darth Vader winced as the new bruises made themselves known. It couldn’t be helped. Vader’s son had to see that the darkside would give Luke Skywalker everything he needed. Vader heard the thump of Luke’s boots, as the Skywalker child landed on the metal grates. **_So he survives._** Looking around, Vader noticed a dark recess that matched his black suits color, he stepped back into the shadows, labored breathing echoing around the corridor. Vader watched as Luke Skywalker entered the narrow corridor. He could feel the child reach out with his senses and seek his presence out in the force. _Good. Obi Wan_ ** _taught him_** _well._ He stepped out and switched on his dark red blade as he went. Swinging at Luke’s head. Luke’s lightsaber, once belonging to Anakin Skywalker, hissed open to meet the ominous glow of Vader’s and hardly a millisecond passed as Luke dodged and raised his blade. Vader attacked in a flurry of lightsaber strikes. The strain on Vader’s son's face was heart wrenching, somewhere deep inside Vader a voice cried out begging Vader not to harm his child. Vader brushed the voice aside like cobwebs and pushed harder, forcing Luke to retreat and defend himself. A brief bladelock found Luke being shoved against the wall. Darth Vader’s darker side cried out in triumph and cacophony ensued in his head. Darth Vader swung the red blade and sparks flew off the durasteel wall. Luke ducked barely in time and backpedalled out of the narrow corridor. Dodging this way and that as Vader continued to aim strikes. Finally finding his footing he turned and engaged Vader. Fierce hatred fueled Vader as he pushed on the interlocked blades. With a final mighty shove, Luke broke the contact and quickly countered Vader’s next strikes and turned to retaliate. **_Sloppy Skywalker. Very sloppy._** Vader slashed down and Luke barely managed to deflect the blade into the walkways railings. He stepped further out onto the dead end walkway all the while dodging heavy swings from Vader. Vader stepped forward viciously and locked the blades. Luke gave a valiant effort but with a shove from Vader he fell back onto the walkway. Vader leveled his lightsaber at Luke’s neck “You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don’t let yourself be destroyed as Obi Wan did.” Vader growled as he advanced on Luke. _Vader, you know this is wrong._ ** _Quiet Anakin. You are no longer a part of me._** Luke scooted back and abruptly brought his blade up to meet Vader’s, batting it aside. Vader swung down and sparks flew from the floor. Luke was on his feet again, madly swinging at Vader. With a desperate swing, his blade glanced off of Vader’s shoulder. Vader shouted in pain as the lightsaber heated the metal up. Furiously, Vader swung his blade and slashed through some metal equipment and engaged Luke. Barely clinging to his lightsaber, Luke exposed his wrist after defending against a disarming move. With no hesitation, Vader flicked his lightsaber up and sliced through Luke’s wrist. Luke cried out in agony. _Vader, no! Why? You of ALL people should know how much that hurts._ Anakin Skywalker’s voice rang out in the silence that had been Vader’s mind. **_Begone._**

Vader watched as Luke climbed over the railing that overlooked the waste pit of cloud city. **_What is he thinking?_** Vader thought. He was going to end up killing himself. But what did Vader care, he saw Luke not as a person but an opportunity worth exploiting. Vader could, with a new apprentice accomplish what he had failed to do often in the past. To overthrow the Emperor and place himself as the new head of the galactic regime. With the offspring of Anakin Skywalker at his side Vader would be unstoppable. There would be some work involved first, Luke had just only begun to tap into his potential as a force user. With a bit of training, Luke could become a strong acolyte in Vaders new empire. Vader’s voice grated heavily on his own ears as he said darkly, “There is no escape.” Luke clutched his injured arm to his chest and peered up at Vader’s faceless mask. “Don’t make me destroy you.” Vader growled. Luke carefully backed out on to the equipment, _WHAT IS HE DOING?_ ** _I am the one in control. Quiet._**

“Luke, you do not yet realize your importance...you have only begun to discover your power.” Luke continued his careful edging away from Vader, and all the while Vader watched while diplomatically enticing Luke to the dark side. “Join me. And I will complete your training.” Vader creeped on, “With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict! And bring order to the galaxy.” _What? No!!!_ **_Silence! If you know what is good for you._ ** Vader’s demons fell quiet. Luke was shaking, whether from pain, terror, or anger, Vader couldn’t tell. “I’ll never join you!” Luke snarled. The darkness in Vader tensed in anticipation. “If you only knew the power of the dark side” Vader said. Vader truly felt remorse for Luke. Luke did not know the power of the dark side. It would give the power to trample and rule over those who opposed you. It would grant you the ability to stand alone against armies. **_If only Luke could see that_ ** . Vader thought. Vader could feel the light side of the force triumphing inside Luke. Vader now knew that Luke would not join him just by the sheer temptation and pull of the dark side. He knew he had two options left, he could either use the power of the truth to pull Luke over to his side. Vader knew the other option would leave a gruesome stain inside the depths of cloud city. Luke turned around and faced Vader as a sign of his victory against the pull of the dark side. Vader would go with the less brutal option. Vader said “Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.” “He told me that you killed him” Luke said with bitterness. Vader could tell he just touched a nerve in Luke's mind. It was time to tell Luke the truth. _No Vader! Do not do this! Please do not do this! It will tear Luke apart! Please!_ Anakin screamed and begged in Vaders mind. Vader mentally shoved the voice out of his head. Vader outstretched his arm and said “No, I am your father.” Luke turned away in emotional agony and cried out. “No! That’s not true. That’s impossible!!!” “Search your feelings, you know it to be true.” Vader pushed harder, Luke’s look of unbelief and then dawning horror was enough. “Noooo!” “Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!” Vader wanted to shout in triumph as he felt the tides of the force swirl in anticipation. That is, until he saw Luke considering the second option. Not wanting to lose the opportunity, Vader stretched his hand out towards Luke. “Come with me. It is the only way.” Luke looked down towards the depths of Cloud City and gave one more look towards Vader and let go. **_What is he doing?!_ **Luke got progressively smaller as he fell into the depths and Vader stared after him in disbelief. Stretching out his sense, Vader felt Luke’s presence in the force pulse strongly with life. There was a lot of Anakin Skywalker in the boy. Vader knew this was not the last time he would come face to face with the son of Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly One Year Later 

Imperial Outpost Located on the Forest Moon of Endor

The sun was setting on the Imperial outpost. The soft white glow of the native wisties was beginning to light up the night. A soft breeze blew through the leaves of the enormous trees. In the distance Vader could have sworn he saw a glimmer of light from what must be an ewok village. 

Vader was waiting on the bridge of the Imperial outpost waiting for the emperors prophecy to become reality. Vader had doubted his master when he had said that the son of skywalker would find him. It was just ridiculous. 

As he was thinking about this an imperial officer came running to him, he said, “Lord Vader, we have apprehended a rebel, he is on his way up with a squadron of my best troops.” Vader said, “good job Commander”

Not even five minutes later the outpost’s elevator arrived. Out came one officer followed by four Stormtroopers who surrounded a figure who he immediately recognized as Luke Skywalker. The officer marched up to Vader and saluted “this is the rebel that surrendered to us, although he denies it I believe there may be more of them and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this.” the officer seemed to shake a little then handed a cylindrical object that Vader immediately recognized as a lightsaber. “Good work, Commander.” Vader turned to look at Luke whose face shown of resolve. So what his master had said was true. Vader dismissed the Officer and his troops. “Conduct your search and bring his companions to me.” “Yes my lord.” The troopers and officer left. Vader started towards the other elevator. Luke followed along, “The emperor has been expecting you.” Vader said. Out of Vader’s peripheral he saw look Luke up at him. “I know Father.” that surprised him.  _ So. He has accepted the truth.  _ “So, you have accepted the truth.” “I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father.” shock and anger sparked through Vader, he turned and using Luke’s lightsaber as a pointer he shook it out at Luke “that name no longer holds any meaning for me.” even to his own ears, Vader’s words sounded hollow. “It is the name of your true self, you’ve only forgotten! I know there is good in you! The emperor hasn’t driven it from you fully.” the conviction in Luke’s words shocked Vader.  _ How does he still have faith?  _ Luke wandered over to the edges of the walkway. “That was why you couldn’t destroy me. That’s why you won’t bring me to your emperor now.” Silence reigned for a bit until Vader remembered he was holding Luke’s lightsaber. Lighting it up he began to examine it. It was crudely made in the eyes of the sith, but for the lack of skill and training, Luke had done an admirable job. “I see you have constructed a new lightsaber.” He fingered the hilt “your skills are complete.” deactivating the lightsaber, Vader turned to the other side of the walkway that stared out over the tranquil and dark Endor forests. “Indeed you are powerful as the emperor has foreseen.” Luke wasn’t phased. “Come with me.” Vader kept his back turned. “Obi-Wan once thought as you do...you don’t know the power of the dark side. I MUST obey my master.” Luke shook his head slowly. “I will not turn. Then you’ll be forced to kill me.” The conviction Luke had was astounding. “If that is your destiny.” Vader said what the whispers of the dark side kept saying. Luke didn’t back down. “Search your feelings, father! You can’t do this. I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate!” the raspy whispers of Vaders breather made his words seem almost sad “It is...too late for me, son.” Vader signalled some waiting troopers from the elevator and they came out. “The emperor will show you the true nature of the force. He is your master now.” Luke’s eyes searched the black mask “Then my father is truly dead.” Luke then went to the elevator with not the slightest hesitation leaving Vader on the walkway.  _ I feel my resolve breaking. How can it be that this boy...my son...has faith in me? A Sith! No matter. He will see the true power of the emperor. And he will fall. _ The shuttle ride up to the Death Star was deathly quiet until Luke broke the silence. “Father, I know I feel the good in you.” Vader replied with a curt, “You ought to stay quiet if you know what's good for you.” But when Luke had said that word, “Father” Vader had just realized that he had not heard the voice from his former self for quite some time. Maybe he had actually rid himself from it. Somehow this did not lighten the heaviness of what delivering Luke to the Emperor meant. Mere moments and a rather fast march through the Death Star they arrived at the lift that would take them up to the Emperor’s throne room. Vader barely caught Luke’s whisper. “There wasn’t one of these last time.” They entered the lift and two stormtroopers accompanying them stood to the sides. The doors hissed open, oddly empty, and Vader put a hand behind Luke, ushering the now uncertain youth into the lift. Luke turned around to face the door as they closed and Vader could sense the stormtroopers fear and excitement fading away as the lift went up. Vader had been in this particular lift very few times but he knew where he was going. The whole way up it was silent. Luke never said a word. As the lift settled upon the desired floor Vader peered towards Luke. Oddly enough his countenance had not changed. he sincerely believed that he could win. What a fool he was. A very stubborn fool. Which would be a powerful asset to his masters Empire.


End file.
